Dark Angel
by Rikami
Summary: A secret message from Dr J arrives for Heero which causes him to disobey orders.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Angel  
  
by: Rikami  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, do you think I would be here? No. I would be  
  
in a million dollar mansion in Hawaii. I do however, own and reserve all rights to Dark Angel.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story, please...please..please...etc...review.   
  
It started off as just an ordinary day, Quatre was in his pink bunny slipper s and frilly apron  
  
cooking pancakes to a fluffy golden brown while Trowa and Wufei sat at the table enjoying the  
  
peace that was soon to be broken.  
  
Moments later the 01 pilot walked in carrying his laptop and a bag  
  
"Mornin' Heero!"sang Quatre cheerfully while the two Gundam pilots stiffened at the table ready  
  
for the explosion.  
  
"Hn." stated Heero in his usual monotone grunt and pouring some coffee.  
  
Just then the moment everyone had been dreading arrived.   
  
In walked Duo, also carrying a large duffle bag and saying.........  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped except for Heero as the 02 pilot quietly took his seat opposite Heero and  
  
glared at him.  
  
But Heero just glared right back and continued drinking his coffee.  
  
Duo sighed, "So when we goin'?"  
  
"I told you your not coming. You would just be a liability I cannot afford." Heero stated shortly.  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming!" Duo shouted angrily, " I practically live for  
  
unauthorized missions!!!"   
  
And as they fought the other pilots just grew more and more confused  
  
"Uh, Heero...."Trowa started but was cut off by another tirade from Duo.  
  
"What is he talking about?" an annoyed Wufei questioned Heero who ignored all of them and  
  
started typing on his computer.  
  
Seeing they were not getting anywhere with Heero, three sets of heads turned to look at Duo  
  
questioningly.   
  
With a sigh Duo started, "Heero received a message from Dr. J this morning." He stopped as  
  
Heero let out a small growl and then continued, "Apparently, Heero has a sister. A twin." 


	2. Chapter 1

Dark Angel  
  
by: Rikami  
  
Disclaimer:Dark Angel mine Gundam Wing not. There happy?  
  
Author's Note: Here it is. Chapter, uh, what chapter is is?  
  
Oh yeah!   
  
CHAPTER TWO!!!!!   
  
Everything was quiet and all were staring at Heero. Thinking of his serious disposition and suicidal manner, then wondering how there could possibly be two.  
  
"Heero......?" Quatre asked, as if for him to confirm this.  
  
The tiniest flicker of emotion showed on his face before the Perfect Soldier's mask slid back on. And if in answer Heero leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest, and began with a sigh,   
  
"The message this morning was Dr. J informing that somehow the White Fang organization found out where one his laboratories was, and attacked two days ago. After a two hour fight and 65% loss of their Mobil Dolls they finally managed to isolate the Gundam "Dark Angel" and capture the pilot."  
  
"Wait, I thought there were only five Gundams?" stated Quatre while everyone just stared at him then looked back at Heero for an explanation.  
  
" Aerin's my twin, so we both were trained the same and it was her bad luck that I ended up coming to Earth." Heero finished.  
  
" And know he's going to go try and bust her out of the top secret high security base she's being kept at, after Dr. J and Aerin both told him not to." Duo said adding snidely, "By himself."  
  
" I believe I have to side with Duo on this one." Qautre said with a sigh, " She is a Gundam pilot like us and therefor I believe we owe it to her to aid in her escape. Plus if you do this alone you might get caught, and we need you." he concluded as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
" Fine." Heero gave in seeing it was no use arguing. " But we're leaving now."  
  
** * **  
  
Later that night...  
  
" Are you sure you set the manual control?" Quatre questioned as Duo tried pressing the button again.  
  
"YES!!" Duo said exasperated and then jumped with everyone else as the bombs suddenly went off.   
  
" Well at least they worked." Duo shrugged while they ran threw the corridors searching cells.  
  
Finally Heero found the right door. Shooting the code panel he pulled the door open and ran in.  
  
Sitting against the left wall with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head blowing bubble gum was a girl who looked amazing nothing like Heero. Except of course for her eyes which at that very minute were showing Heero exactly what it was like to be on the opposite end of his death glare.   
  
"Stop glaring at me and come on." Heero said urgently extending his right hand to help   
  
"I told you not to come." she said still glaring .  
  
"Yeah," said Heero evenly as she took his hand, "But you knew I would."  
  
And at that a wry grin spread across her face and reached up into her eyes.  
  
"No not that way!" Aerin shouted as Heero tried to lead her to a door that lead outside, "I will not leave Angel!" And she turned and started quickly down the opposite corridor.  
  
"Get to your suits." Heero said quickly before heading after her.  
  
Catching up he glanced at his sister, "We could build you another you know." He said quickly.  
  
"No you couldn't." she answered looking back at him as she ducked behind a corner and headed into the hangar bay. "Angel has some of Dr. J's newest programs encrypted into her system."   
  
" They don't know it because we were still in the process of figuring out a few kinks and the programs weren't running, or else they wouldn't have caught me." She finished looking up at her solid black Gundam, the wings were black as well and the only light shown from the eerily glowing neon green eyes.  
  
Blasting out of the hangar was easy after Aerin powered up and assessed the damages done to her suit.   
  
Flying out she dropped her brother at Wing Zero and went to seek revenge. Literally ripping the head off a Mobil Doll as it tried to shoot her down and spinning in time to eliminate five more behind her with a blast from her now fully charged beam cannon, Aerin started to feel better.  
  
All fun dying with the last Doll she accepted coordinates from Heero and flew to the Safe House hangar.   
  
*****  
  
At the Safe House still later that night...  
  
"Well that was fun." Aerin commented wryly to the guys as she finished the last repairs on Dark Angel. "Never had to be broken out of an enemy military base before."  
  
"Yeah, well try to avoid the situation next time." Heero said turning to look at something on the computer, and then, "SHIT!!!What was that for??!!!" yelled Heero as the screwdriver hit him in the back of the head.  
  
" I told you not to come!"Aerin yelled back as the other four pilots stood watching in amazement as Heero completely lost his cool. " I could have escaped without you!"  
  
"Really then what was your plan?"Heero asked sarcastically, "Annoy them to death?"  
  
"Well actually no!"Aerin stated indignantly, then proclaimed "I was going to use my feminine whiles." and then doubled over laughing, seemingly at the insanity of it. Although noone else got what was funny because they all thought she was rather pretty.  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered as he turned back to the computer and was hit in the head by yet another screw driver. 


End file.
